


give you what you need

by aureatian



Series: A3 NSFW Week [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureatian/pseuds/aureatian
Summary: Juza and Banri "borrow" their play outfits to role-play Dom and Jon.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: A3 NSFW Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933048
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Ass! Addict! Actors! an A3! NSFW Week





	give you what you need

These costumes were made for the stage, and should really only be used during performances. Getting them out and performing a few etudes seemed like a good idea at the time. They haven’t played this dynamic in months. Fallen Blood left them on opposite sides. _Mantou Fist_ had Chilong calling the shots. Ivan and Doggy were more friends than master and a servant.

As long as they returned them in pristine condition back to the storage room it’s fine. Probably.

Except one thing led to another, Banri suggested something and Juza’s dick agreed before his mind could process the potential consequences of these actions. At least they’re in their room, which comes with a very convenient lock. Not that he’s expecting any company this late at night, but who knows when it comes to Mankai.

Juza stares at the visor in his hands. If Yuki finds out about this they’re going to be dead men. He’d snap both their necks. As far as Juza is concerned, Yuki would be completely justified in skinning them alive.

He’s interrupted from his thoughts by Banri whining at him to put on his visor. Banri would complain about Juza thinking he’s whining, but at least he can keep most of his thoughts away from his roommate.

“We gotta dry clean these before we put them back.”

Sakyo might be Juza’s number one fear, but Yuki comes in as a close second. That guy is ready to put up a fight no matter who he’s up against. If he ever heard they were fucking in these costumes they might be made into some.

“Obviously.”

At least they’re on the same page.

Dom and Jon… He remembers this role. Jon was endlessly, impossibly devoted to Dom. There wasn’t any of their back story in the script Tsuzuru gave them, so Juza just had to muddle through it on his own. It was easier to get through the script after he had one play under his belt. The hard part was trying to flesh this man out. A hopelessly devoted attack dog to a mad scientist, that part was easy. The why was the hard part.

In the end, he settled on Dom showing some kindness as the root of his loyalty. They’re living in a sci-fi apocalypse. Most people would rather kick strangers out instead of taking them in. Even if Dom was just using Jon as his own personal weapon, a drop of kindness isn’t forgotten in a desert.

“You ready, Hyodo?” Dom’s outfit hides Banri's muscles so well. He really doesn’t look like a street punk at all when he’s in costume.

Juza takes a moment to admire Yuki’s hard work, before nodding. It’s not the first time they’ve boned, or the first time they’ve roleplayed. But it is the first time they’ve done their role-playing in full costume.

Here it goes.

He stands ramrod straight, taking his place at Dom's side, one step behind. For the staging it's important that Dom is in charge, and for Jon it just feels right.

Dom’s working on something that would be over his head, even if he took the time to explain it. He’s been here more than once, listening to Dom go over his latest creation. Ever since Nine was a success, he’s been getting more frenzied and lost in his work.

Jon knows it’s for the restoration of the Earth but he wonders if this non-stop session is good for his health. Whatever Dom needs him to do or destroy, he will without question. When it comes to Dom’s health, Jon doesn’t know how to help.

Luckily for him, his savior sets the clipboard aside and turns sharply towards him. Looks like Jon isn’t the one who’ll need to stage an intervention or figure out how to make

“I’m just trying to restore the planet.” Dom mumbles, hand reaching up and pulling off Jon’s visor. Straight and serious eye contact. Something might be wrong.

“I know.”

“What’s a couple of lives in exchange for a radiant world?”

It’s this old exchange again. Jon knows exactly what to say. “They’re nothing.”

“You’re the only one who understands.” Dom’s starting to thread his fingers through Jon’s hair. Apparently he’s sick of looking at the work after two days doing nothing but furthering his goals.

If Jon can provide some respite, he will.

“Whatever you need. Whenever you need it.” It’s easy to give in to his every demand while they’re in character. Dom is the person he’s devoted his life to serving, after all.

“I need relief.” Dom unfastens his pants in one quick motion, the hand in Jon’s hair, twisting in and pushing him downwards. All the way down, until Jon’s on his knees, subordinate.

“Got it.” Jon’s hand wraps around Dom’s cock, stroking him off to full hardness. He takes a moment to kiss the underside, lick the tip. Dom’s been neglecting himself judging from how quickly he’s gotten erect.

Jon’s mouth waters in anticipation as he wraps his mouth around his employer’s cock. It’s a treat to be on his knees and of service, soothes the part of him that’s desperate to please. Dom is reckless, careless when it comes to sex, chasing his own pleasure and nothing else. That laser focus on his goals and ambitions translates to everything about him. His hips move quickly, no care at all for Dom’s throat.

Jon tries so hard to be supportive and steady, no matter what Dom does. He doesn’t chase his own pleasure until he’s sure Dom is satisfied. With the relentless pace Dom keeps, it’s no wonder that he comes down Jon’s throat, fingers still twisted in his hair, hips still pumping. It’s almost enough on its own to say _mine and only mine_.

The hand against his head is firm, keeping him on his knees. It’s not enough to force him there. Not really. The desire to be of use, to obey his master’s commands is too strong to fight it off. If this is what Dom wants from him, then Jon will gladly fulfill his every desire.

Eventually he lets go and Juza pulls away, breathing hard, flush high on his cheeks. It’s not like he minds sucking dick but doing it in _this character_ is embarrassing. He gets the blind loyalty angle, Juza figures it’s a huge turn on for Banri. It’s a lot to deal with all at once. Even if a part of him does enjoy it.

“You owe me for this shit.” Next time they do this, he’s demanding Chilong and Shin. Mogi’s not nearly as devoted as Jon is until after the play. If they tried roleplaying to get into character before the show started up again, they’d have some weird tension. Which might work. He’ll file the idea away for later.

Right now he just wants some of his pride back.

Banri looks down at him and ruffles his hair, which Juza bats away. Head pats are for little kids and it’s weird as hell to give him one after what he’s just done. And he’s still hard. That bastard.

“What do you want? Lovesick Luciano and Lansky?”

Absolutely not. Those two didn’t start fucking until after they ran away from the mob together. The tension hinges on those two learning to trust each other. For any other pair, they could be screwing before the story properly starts. _Picturesque_ is so clearly based on their own relationship that he’s sticking to his guns. Those two can fuck after the play, but not before it.

He gets up and squishes Banri’s cheeks with one hand. A little harder than he needs to, but some kind of revenge is in order. “Chilong and Shin.”

Banri only whines a little. Considering Juza just played perfect, lovesick right-hand man, it’d be a real dick move to deny his request. Shin could complain and be in character, Banri’s getting the better end of this deal. Chilong might have his admiration, but he’s not above getting teased by his henchman with the way they were written.

If they can trade off who’s taking orders, Juza can live with a little roleplay in the bedroom.

What he absolutely can’t live with is Yuki’s wrath. Next time they’re leaving the costumes in the storage unit.

Besides, Banri looks good enough with his hair tied up. He doesn’t need the sleeveless shirt to go along with it.

For now, Juza starts stripping out of his costume. “Take that off before Yuki figures out what we’ve been doin’ in ‘em.” The sooner they get these cleaned and returned the better. He can make Banri deal with his boner later.

**Author's Note:**

> thinking with your dick is dangerous. 
> 
> this is either my only fic for the week, or i'll very slowly write six other stories.  
> hit me up on twitter @ _aureatian


End file.
